


White lies (or big ones) that started with hope (yet another four-letter word)

by jacks_destiel



Series: A Portrait of Severus Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Blood purity, Friendship, Gen, Marauders' Era, Mudblood, Muggleborn, Pre-Hogwarts, Pre-Marauders' Era, Slurs, Swearing, but that can (read: probably will) change in the future, canon for now, children in politics (of which they have no place in), the beginning of lily and severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacks_destiel/pseuds/jacks_destiel
Summary: Not quitethebeginning, but definitelyabeginning.Hope is a dangerous, cruel thing.It is not beautiful.It is terrible, and it lies to you, while looking ever so pretty and fragile.In which Severus remembers the day that he started lying for people other than himself, and, in the same breath, damned himself to heartbreak and sorrow with nothing but pure intentions and white lies.





	White lies (or big ones) that started with hope (yet another four-letter word)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicexz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alicexz).
  * Inspired by [Look at me...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345906) by alicexz. 



"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?"  
  
_Yes._  
_Yes it mattered._  
  
But she just looked at me, with those wide, green eyes. As if she dared me to break her heart. As if she dared me to tell her that she would be less than worthless in our world--that the world would step on her on its way to achieve greatness on its own, without any help from her dirtied blood.  
  
_They will call you names. They will spit on you. They will push you to the ground._  
_**Freak.**_  
  
Somewhere along the way, in this short time that I had known the waif-like girl with hair like wildfire and eyes that were green with life, I had fallen in love with her.  
  
_They will look at you as if you were worse than the mud and shit that stained their shoes._  
_**Abomination.**_  
  
And I knew that she would change the world.  
  
_If they could, they'd torture you. At the very least, they will try to break you._  
_**Mudblood whore.**_  
  
And so, I held her hope, and her heart, and her future in my hands, and I told her the biggest lie that would ever come out of my mouth, because I could not break this fragile, precious thing that she had given me.  
  
_Prove them wrong._  
  
"No. It doesn't make any difference."


End file.
